


Domestic Affair  记一次家庭事件

by SueandRabbit



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, 冷静Wanda, 能力失控, 能力觉醒, 轻微虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: Erik和Charles要处理Peter和Wanda突然觉醒的能力问题。这只是变种人家庭的一个内部事件。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 设定Wanda和Peter都是十岁的小学生，学校是变种人与普通人混校；  
> Wanda的能力太多了，这里只简单挑出了几个来写；  
> 【】表示脑内思想交流；  
> daddy是Charles，papa是Erik，文中为作区分会标注英文。

\---

Charles醒来时还很早，但天已经亮了。阳光透过白色的薄窗帘踱进卧室里，少了第二层厚窗帘的遮挡，夏日的朝阳长驱直入，慢慢地透过薄纱一般的落地窗帘照亮了室内。

Charles翻个身，Erik还在他身边睡得很沉，他看了眼床头的电子表，对于一个安逸的休息日来说现在起床还太早了。整栋房子也是静悄悄的，Charles不自觉地放开自己的思想，首先感受到的是身边熟睡的丈夫安静的思想，然后他继续扩大范围——这算是他这几年来形成的习惯，醒来后Charles会先感知一下全家人的状态——Wanda的思想如往常一样安静平和，一连串变换的无规则且无逻辑的画面让Charles知道女儿正在做梦，和之前找到Wanda思想时的动作一样轻柔，Charles又悄悄地从Wanda的梦乡里出来，继续到隔壁查看她弟弟——自己儿子Peter的情况，然后Charles就明白了自己为什么会醒得这么早了。

Peter的思想好像一团乱麻，又似乎在歇斯底里地尖叫，惊惶，焦虑，疑惑几种情绪混杂，Charles不禁浑身一颤，掀开被子下床，急匆匆地走向Peter的房间。

推开门的一瞬间Charles听见房内哗啦一声巨响，他心里一惊连忙冲了进去，发现Peter躺在一堆破碎的木质书架里，身边散落着几本书和杂志。

Charles急急走到Peter身边，看到他睁着一双茫然无措的眼睛盯着周遭的一切，仿佛自己也很惊讶而且疑惑着究竟发生了什么，而当那双眼睛捕捉到Charles的身影时，里面的神情突然转成了惊惶。  
“爸爸！（daddy）”Peter躺在地上朝Charles大喊，同时挣扎着想从一片狼藉里爬起来，他口头上和思想上发出一样大的声音，这让Charles突然感觉到一阵不适，他轻轻揉揉太阳穴，想让那股几乎直接攻击他大脑的慌乱思想安静下来。

“嘿，Peter，”Charles伸手帮助Peter站起来，小心地让他远离断裂的木头露出的粗糙木茬，他向儿子悄悄投射着安慰，试图让这个小小惊惶的思想冷静下来，“我在这里，别怕。”他扶着Peter站稳，隔着睡衣薄薄的衣料他感觉到了Peter身上让他有些担忧的热度，“我们坐到床上去好吗？”他领着Peter坐在床边。

“好吧，这是怎么回事？”Charles看着Peter微微发红的脸说道，他伸手试了一下温度，几乎可以肯定Peter是发烧了，但是——Charles又看了眼地上碎裂的书架，一时间想不到发烧和坏掉的书架有什么联系。

“抱歉……”Peter扁扁嘴巴，一脸沮丧，刚才那些惊惶的情绪在Charles的抚慰下逐渐平息，“我也不知道是怎么回事，我只是想去厕所而已，然后……”

【Charles？】Erik的声音突然打断了Charles放在Peter身上的注意力，他一边继续听着Peter讲着发生了什么事，一边回应着Erik，

【我在Peter的房间】

“我发誓我什么都没做，只是正常地下床然后走向门口……”

【出什么事了？】

“然后我就撞上书架了，大概吧我猜，因为等我反应过来的时候已经躺在地上了……”

【我觉得是Peter……】

Charles一心二用地听完儿子的叙述，顺便安抚着另一间房里逐渐带上忧虑情绪的丈夫，他感觉到Erik在逐渐靠近。

“一切都还好……这是怎么回事？”Erik大步走进房里，虽然看上去比他的思想镇定多了，但看到地上断裂的书架之后神色也不禁带上了惊讶和担忧，“Peter？”

“抱歉，爸爸（papa）”Peter低下头，“我弄坏了你做的书架。”

“那不是关键，”Erik也坐到床边，Charles给他投射着Peter刚刚告诉他的话，Erik微皱着眉，“你还好吗？伤到了吗？”

“我猜还好，”Peter轻轻地皱了皱眉，“就是胳膊有点疼。”

“我看看，”Charles轻轻卷起Peter的袖子，看到他手肘的部位有些微微发红，“你觉得你能动动胳膊吗？”

“可以。”Peter挥了挥手臂，眉头皱得更深了，这次不是因为疼痛，“我没事，爸爸，我只是想弄明白我到底怎么了。”

“嗯……”Charles看向Erik，心里似乎已经有了答案。

“他是不是……”Erik试探地问道。

“我猜可能是。”Charles点点头，轻轻舒了口气，如果是这样的话……

“怎么了？我到底怎么了？”Peter看着自己的两个父亲交换着了然的眼神，自己仍是一头雾水，不禁有些着急。

“你没事，Peter，”Charles微笑了一下，慢慢地安抚着Peter又有些惊慌的情绪，“你的能力觉醒了。”

“我的能力？”Peter瞪大眼睛。

“变种能力，儿子，”Erik说道，“看起来你的能力是……”他看了一眼地上的书架“残骸”，“异常强壮？”

“什么？”Peter惊讶地大喊，“噢！这个能力一点儿都不酷！”

“你要为你的变种能力而感到自豪，孩子，无论那是什么。”Erik说道，看似很严肃但Charles能读出来他思想里被Peter逗乐的情绪。

“Erik，别跟Peter开玩笑。”Charles轻叱道，“别听他的，你的能力不是那个，也许有一部分，但绝对不只是那个。”

“那我的能力是什么？”Peter带着一脸期待看着Charles，“我可以控制金属吗？或者读心术？”

“噢，Peter，”Charles温和地笑笑，觉得Peter的话可爱得让他禁不住笑意，他快速地扫了一下Peter对刚才发生事情的印象，“当然不是，我们觉得你移动的速度很快，是……很快很快的那种，但它刚觉醒，你控制不好它，所以就撞上书架了。”

“速度快？”Peter看着自己的双腿，然后抬头说，“似乎没有你们的能力那么酷，但是我想比身体强壮那个能力酷多了。”接着又担心地问道，“我想控制它，我该怎么控制它？”

“冷静，Peter，”Charles轻轻握住Peter的手，继续投射着安抚的情绪，“我会帮你的，我和你爸爸（papa），我们都会帮你的。”

“当然主要还是要靠你自己来控制，”Erik点点头表示同意，却又毫不留情地说道，“我们只是辅助，这是你自己的能力，你要自己学会控制。”

“好——”Peter拖长音回应道，这种时候就让他想起自己小时候总被问到的那个“你更喜欢谁，daddy还是papa”的两难问题，而按现在的情况，他可能会喜欢daddy更多一点。

Charles就在这时感觉到了另一个思想，他一扭头看到了站在门口的Wanda

“Wanda，亲爱的，”Charles有些惊讶，他招招手，“进来，你站在门口做什么？”

“太吵了。”Wanda带着一头有些蓬乱的红发慢慢走进来，睡眼惺忪地抗议着，“我听到……”她看到了脚边的书架，愣住了。

“抱歉我们吵醒你了，”Erik一改刚才与Peter说话时略严肃的语气，一边温和地说着一边示意Wanda坐到他身边，“你弟弟的能力觉醒了，他撞坏了书架。”

“噢……”Wanda瞪大眼睛盯着坐在Charles身边的弟弟，集中的视线似乎要把Peter身上烧出个洞来，“什么能力？”  
“我能跑得很快！”Peter抢在Erik回答之前喊道，“爸爸（daddy）说我还控制不好，但爸爸（papa）说我能自己感觉到自己的能力，我觉得我可以。”

“那一点都不酷，你不会控制金属。”Wanda撇撇嘴，“能控制金属才最酷。”

“你胡说，读心术也很酷，”Peter大声争论道，然后又补了一句，“我的能力才最酷，你才不酷，你都没有变种能力，也许你只是个普通人！”

“Peter！”Charles轻声呵斥了一句，语气中带了几分厉色。

Wanda生气地鼓起了嘴巴：“我会有的！会比你的更酷！”然后就跑出了屋子。

Erik和Charles交换了个眼神，追了上去，“Wanda，亲爱的……”

“你不可以这样说，Peter，”Charles严肃地说道，“这样不对。”

“可是她现在确实没有能力啊。”Peter睁着一双无辜的眼睛。

“没错，Wanda现在还没有能力，但不代表她就不是变种人，”Charles态度软化了一点，但语气依然严厉，“你这样说，会伤到她的心，Peter，而她是你姐姐，你不应该伤害你的家人。”

“我没想要伤害她……”Peter在Charles少有的厉色中有些怯怯地说道，“我……抱歉，爸爸……”

“我猜你应该向Wanda道歉？”Charles语气又柔和下来，他拍拍Peter的肩膀，“来吧，给她道歉。”

点了点头的Peter跳下床跟着Charles走向Wanda的房间，他们听见Erik正在安慰Wanda

“Peter蠢透了！男孩子们都蠢透了！”Wanda的声音带着哭腔。

“是的，是的，他们都很蠢，噢，亲爱的，”Erik不禁把瘪着嘴哭起来的Wanda抱进怀里，“他只是不知道自己在说什么，我肯定，就像他控制不好能力撞坏了书架一样，好啦，好啦。”他轻抚着女儿因为啜泣轻颤的后背。

“嗨，Wanda，”Charles轻轻说道，希望自己和Peter的突然出现没有吓到这父女俩，他走到Wanda和Erik身边，“Peter知道他做错了，他来给你道歉了。”

“对不起，姐姐，”Peter内八字扭着脚站在床边看着脸上挂着泪的Wanda，他揪着自己睡衣的衣角局促地说道，“我不应该那么说。”

“好孩子。”Charles微笑着抱了一下Peter，转而开始安抚另一个仍然有些激动的小情绪。

“好啦，”Erik柔和地哄着抽噎的Wanda，“你看Peter道歉了，不哭了好吗，我亲爱的。”

Wanda靠在Erik怀里点点头，也因为Charles的心理投射而逐渐止住了哭泣。

-

把两个小家伙又哄睡着之后，Erik和Charles回到卧室，Erik还想再睡个回笼觉，但是Charles把他拖了起来。

“噢——Charles，今天是休息日，再多睡会吧。”Erik半躺在床上抗议着，同时伸手去拉Charles，把他拽倒之后拥进怀里。“还是你想做点别的，嗯？”他坏笑着亲吻了一下Charles的脸颊。

“快停下，Erik，”Charles咯咯笑着轻轻推开自己的丈夫，然后正了正神色，“我有正经事要说。”

“我要做的也是正经事，”Erik也装出一副公事公办的样子，手却伸向Charles的睡衣扣子，“我们之间的正经事。”

“Erik！”Charles有些无奈地皱眉，一只手拨开Erik解开他睡衣扣子的手，“我是说Wanda……”

Erik一怔：“Wanda怎么了？”

“我担心她，”Charles不去在意Erik只有听到女儿名字才会正经起来的神色，他靠在床头，面对着Erik，“她最近似乎很心烦意乱，加上今天Peter的事，我能感觉到她很不舒服。”

“她只是很心急，我也能看出来，”Erik也坐起来，语气不禁带上几分担忧，“她也想尽快获得自己的变种能力。”

“和我们比起来，Peter的能力觉醒也是稍早了，”Charles轻叹一口气，“其实她不必着急。”

“对Wanda来说，这算是现在最重要的事，”Erik赞同地点点头却又皱起眉，想为自己女儿的心情辩护，“她只想要自己的能力。”

“也许我应该和她谈谈？安慰一下她？至少让她别那么焦虑。”Charles提议道，“她的话比Peter少，有时候我不得不读她的思想才能知道她在想什么，而我不喜欢这样做。”

“我想Wanda不会怪你的，”Erik说道，轻轻吻了一下Charles的太阳穴，“她是个好孩子，我想你应该和她聊聊。”

“还有Peter，我们还要帮助Peter渡过这段时期，他要学会控制好自己的能力，至少别让自己再撞到什么受伤。”Charles躲过Erik轻轻蹭在他脸颊上的嘴唇，“我希望他能愉快地接受自己的能力，至少不让他对自己的能力感觉到迷茫和厌恶，我不想他有那种焦虑。”

“啊，Charles，”Erik靠在Charles的肩膀上轻声叹息，“你知道现在最焦虑的人是谁吗？”

“我？”Charles轻笑，低下头找到Erik的眼睛，“我是他父亲，我当然要关心他，我答应过了一定会帮助他的。”

“但是你有些担忧了，Charles，而且还有点过头，”Erik说道，抬起头让Charles躺下来，“你要放轻松，Charles，无论是Peter还是Wanda，他们有自己的路要走，我们只能作引导……”然后他打个手势让想要争论的Charles噤声，“我说的引导是在适当的时侯适当地帮助他们，担心太多你会受不了的，亲爱的。”

“我明白你的意思，我只是努力想做个好家长，你知道，给他们指引正确的方向。”Charles向Erik怀里靠靠，舒服地找个地方窝起来，“我不想他们经历像我那样的惊慌失措。”

“噢——Charles，我保证你其实做的很好，别给自己太大压力，”Erik看着窝在自己怀里的人，Charles棕色的头发在他颌下蓬乱成一团，最中间的发旋可爱得让他不禁想俯下身吻一下Charles  
他这么做了，然后朝Charles微笑：“我觉得你只是压力太大，要不要缓解一下？”

Charles感觉到一个逐渐火热起来的思想悄悄溜进了自己的脑袋里，不禁也嬉笑一下：“噢？你有办法？”但他的腿已经主动缠上Erik的腰。

“当然。”Erik俯下身吻住他。

-

就像他说的，之后Charles找到Wanda聊了聊。Erik没一起去，他想Charles能搞定，就像顺利搞定了帮助Peter适应自己能力的事一样。

Peter现在已经能控制好自己的能力，做到来去自如，而且因此也经常会在家里掀起一阵旋风；早餐的时候Erik坐在餐桌旁读报纸，突然飞起的页角就预示着他儿子的到来，然后他就只能看见一阵银色的风，从餐桌上刮到厨房，来来回回拿着餐具；一日三餐，只要Erik在家里，他总能见到这样的景象。起初他担心着Peter跑得太快，后来看见当他帮着Charles从车上拿下从超市里采购到的大批物品，迅速放进屋里之后再跑出去帮忙时，Erik就觉得Peter的能力还是挺有用的。

至于Wanda，Erik一直很关注她的情况，但自从Charles的谈话之后，他觉得Wanda也算是轻松了一些。Erik承认自己也很担心两个孩子的能力觉醒问题，但Wanda的能力似乎让他更焦虑。  
他觉得Charles应该做得挺好，从谈话之后Charles自信的微笑还有他们之间的“正经事”中就能感受的到。

Wanda一切都好。Erik安慰着自己。

直到一个星期后他在工作时接到了Wanda学校打来的电话。

等他急匆匆赶到校长室，Wanda一个人坐在椅子上发着呆，看到Erik进门也只是抬头看了他一眼然后迅速低下了头。Erik在Wanda抬头的一瞬间看到了她眼睛里的泪水，心里一紧。

“Lehnsherr先生，”坐在桌子对面的校长，Moira MacTaggert开口，“您好，请坐，”她挥手示意Erik坐下，“感谢您抽空过来，我需要和您好好谈谈。”

“究竟怎么回事？”Erik有些焦急地问道，然后又转过头看向Wanda，“有人对你做了什么？”想到Wanda在家以外的地方哭起来，这让Erik在心里开始想象起很多不太好场景。

“请您冷静一下，”Moira有些紧张地微笑着，校长室内金属的物件现在都在嗡嗡作响，“没有人对Wanda做什么，其实是Wanda她差点伤到了她的同学。”

“什么？”Erik愕然，身边金属的嗡响停了下来——让Moira松了口气，Erik有些疑惑又有些担忧，“怎么回事？”

“Wanda在实验室上课时炸掉了一个烧杯，”Moira说道，“据她的同学说，她们的实验器材都飘起来了。”

“飘起来？”仿佛灵光乍现，又像是一道惊雷，Erik一愣，转过头看着把头埋得更低的女儿，“Wanda，是这样吗？你让东西飘起来然后爆炸了？”他柔声细语地问道，希望能起到些安慰的作用。

“……我很抱歉，”Wanda的声音低得Erik难以辨认，“我很抱歉，爸爸……我不是有意的，我控制不好它……”

Erik感觉自己的心好像狠狠地挨了一拳似的：“噢不会，这不是你的错……”他抑制着心里想要抱住Wanda安慰她的冲动，转过头面对着校长。

“我很抱歉，Wanda她也许只是能力觉醒。”Erik说道，看着Moira脸上慢慢露出了然的表情。

“噢，这样的话就可以解释了。”Moira点点头，又小心翼翼开口，“那么……如果这不冒昧的话，我可以问一下这是什么样的能力吗？”

Erik不露痕迹地微皱了皱眉：“我也不清楚，我想我应该先带Wanda回家，观察一阵子。”

“当然，当然，”Moira说道，局促地微笑了一下，“这对她来说很好。”

我知道这对你们人类来说也很安全。Erik在心里想着，然后站了起来：“那么我猜我可以为Wanda请一个星期的假？”

“可以，”Moira也站起来，微笑着点头，然后她朝Wanda俯下身，“那我们过一阵子再见，Wanda，好吗？”

“好。”Wanda抬头轻轻地说道，然后跳下椅子，跑去牵住Erik的手。

而Erik回握住女儿的手，领着她出了校长室。

-

开着车到家之后Erik发现Wanda带着满脸的泪痕靠在座位上睡着了，他小心地给Wanda解开安全带，然后轻轻地抱起她送她上楼，安顿好女儿之后他给Charles打电话，鉴于现在临近期末，他只希望Charles至少今天能早点回家；他自己的工作已经基本结束，在接下一个方案之前有充足的时间能陪着Wanda，但他现在也需要一个能和他一起商量的人。

接到消息的Charles，让Erik松了一口气的是，说他这就赶回家。挂掉电话之后Erik想起了Wanda哭得脏兮兮的小脸，准备去拿条热毛巾给她擦擦脸。

嘈杂声就是这时候响起来的。

Erik立即跳起来奔上楼，打开发出声响的Wanda房间的门，然后惊诧地僵在门口。

屋里的情况要比Peter撞坏书架要严重得多。Wanda的书桌，椅子，她喜欢的芭比娃娃，还有丢在墙角的蜡笔，玩具箱顶上的仙女魔法棒，窗台上的一盆绿色植物，还有Wanda的书包，课本，地上的小圆毯，装着小星星的玻璃瓶……所有东西，无论是金属还是玻璃，无论是什么东西，全都漂浮了起来。

Erik还来不及说什么，就听见玻璃爆裂的声音，Wanda卧室窗边拉着的粉色窗帘被爆开的窗户玻璃瞬间划得破破烂烂，Wanda哭了起来。

“让它停下，让它停下。”Wanda蜷缩在她的小床上，捂着耳朵几乎尖叫起来。

屋里的东西开始变得扭曲而且以一种危险的速度和方向乱飞着。

“Wanda！”Erik大喊着，他试图控制住所有能引发磁场的物件，集中精力让那些东西平息下来，但还是有一些东西依然漂浮着。

Erik躲闪着来到Wanda身边：“Wanda，只有你能……”

“别靠近我！”Wanda出乎Erik意料地大喊道，让他不禁向后退了一步。

下一秒Erik的眼前就是一片黑暗。

-

Charles到家时只听见了从二楼传来的Wanda的哭声，他的思想迅速地延伸至楼上接触到Wanda，想给她投射安慰的情绪。

Charles只感受到了一片混乱的思绪，惊惶，恐惧，还有崩溃的情绪，这些复杂而又消极的情绪都是Wanda发出来的，这让Charles也有些焦虑起来。

他几乎跑着上了楼梯，同时搜索着Erik的思想。

Charles停在Wanda的房门前，看着眼前一片混乱的房间，一个歇斯底里大哭的女儿，和一个倒在地上不省人事的丈夫。

Charles一瞬间似乎有感觉到了很多年没有的那种手足无措。

“爸爸……（daddy）”Wanda带着哭腔喊着Charles，让他回过神来。

Charles穿过一室狼藉先来到Wanda身边，轻轻抱住她，轻声安慰：“嘘——好了好了，没事了。”他的思想接触了一下Erik，发现他只是暂时昏过去，一切都还好，便略放了心。

“爸爸……（papa）”Wanda在他怀里疲惫地啜泣着，“我不是有意的……”

“我明白，我明白，”Charles处理着脑内突然涌进的Wanda的思想，飞快地看过之前发生的事，“爸爸（papa）他没事的，好吗，Wanda，冷静下来。”Charles努力平息着歇斯底里哭泣喊叫的Wanda的思绪，给她投射更多安慰与平和的情绪。

躺在地上的Erik按着头慢慢清醒了过来，看到了Charles坐在床边抱着逐渐安静下来的Wanda。

“Charles”Erik晕晕乎乎地坐到了床边，打了个招呼。

“Erik”Charles回应着，他感觉到怀里Wanda冷静下来的思想逐渐变得更安静，她累得睡着了。

“有点糟糕。”Erik环视了一下想被飓风袭击了一样的房间。

“是有点。”Charles站起来，抱着Wanda说道，“我把她放到我们房间里，然后我们需要谈谈。”

“当然，”Erik说道，他看着Charles抱着Wanda走向他们的卧室，轻轻叹息之后开始清理凌乱的房间。

-

Wanda醒来时有些忐忑地不敢睁开眼睛，她害怕自己睁开眼又把什么东西飘起来或者又让什么东西爆炸了，或者更糟糕，她会伤到自己的爸爸。

她紧张地闭着眼睛的时候突然有了一阵温和又熟悉的感觉，她感觉到是爸爸（daddy）在她的脑海里，就好像爸爸（papa）抱着她轻抚着她的后背一样，那种感觉让她觉得很安全，然后慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

“嗨，我的小天使。”Charles看着缓缓睁开眼睛的Wanda微笑着，“你感觉还好吗？”

“爸爸（papa）……”Wanda担心地说道。

“我在这里。”另一个声音传来，一只手抚上Wanda的头发，轻轻地摩挲着。Wanda抬起手去抓Erik的手指。

“我很抱歉，爸爸……（papa），”Wanda说道。

“这没什么，亲爱的，”Erik微笑，回握住Wanda的手，“你只是没控制好你的能力而已。”

“我们会帮助你的，好吗，”Charles在一边轻声说道，“我和爸爸（papa）都会帮你控制好它的。”他能感觉到Wanda心里依然涌动着不安的情绪。

“它到底是什么？”Wanda皱着小小的眉头问道，“我不喜欢它，它很可怕，它让爸爸（papa）躺在地上了，还弄坏了好多东西。”

“是有点，”Charles安慰着Wanda，“但是我会帮你控制好它的，相信我好吗，首先，Wanda，你要平静下来。”

Wanda在枕头上蹭了蹭算是点头答应，然后又问：“为什么我的能力不像你们的那样，或者是Peter那样，现在这个能力一点都不酷。”

“你会掌握好它的，就像我们一样，”Erik微笑着刮刮女儿的小鼻子，“你的能力要比我们的都复杂，所以你会难控制些，但是当你学会控制它，你的能力就会是最酷的。”

“真的？”Wanda抻长了脖子瞪着大眼睛问道，“比你们的都酷？”

“当然，亲爱的，”Charles轻轻吻了吻Wanda的额头，“你是最棒的。”

-

把Wanda舒适地安置在另一件卧室后，Erik和Charles回到自己的卧室里。Charles累极了，他一直在给Wanda投射着平和的情绪，同时尽力让她不要再对自己的能力感到害怕；Erik觉得也有些累，他给好奇的Peter解释了今天发生的事情，在他欢呼着Wanda也有了变种能力的同时尽力控制住他，否则Peter不知道会绕着屋子疯跑多少圈。

“你觉得我给Peter说得够清楚了吗？”Erik掀开被子躺下，略有些担心地问道，“他对Wanda的能力太好奇了，我担心Wanda会把他甩到墙上去。”

“我想不会的，Wanda她能控制好自己的能力，”Charles也躺下来，和Erik面对面，“我会尽全力帮她的。”

“我完全相信。”Erik凑过去轻吻了一下Charles，“只是别太有压力，放轻松好吗？我不想再经受一次精神力攻击了。”

“你不会的，Erik，”Charles轻笑，双手揽住Erik的脖子，又贴近了些，“被自己的女儿击昏是什么感觉？”

“我不知道？”Erik把Charles抱在怀里，苦笑一下，“我想不是很舒服，Wanda的精神力攻击的确让我昏过去那么一小会，对吗？也许她以后在精神力方面会比你的能力还要强？”

“我不怀疑，”Charles说道，他在Erik怀里舒服地蹭了蹭，“但是她对物体的控制也明显在你之上，她能飘起……差不多所有东西？”

“我想是的。”Erik想起房间里所有东西都飘起来的场景，现在除了担忧似乎又有些骄傲，“天啊，她会是个很棒的变种人的。”

“Peter也会是个很棒的变种人，”Charles补充道，“他的能力也会逐渐加强的。”

“我相信，”Erik微笑说道，“你会很好地引导他们的，你是个很称职的父亲。”

“你也是，”Charles说道，同时报以微笑，接着又补充，“尽管有时候你可能对Peter有些太严厉了。”

“他是男孩子。”Erik微微皱眉。

“男孩子也需要得到和他父亲宠他姐姐时一样的爱。”Charles为Peter抱不平。

“相信我，对付Peter的好奇心还有他现在看来确实是停不下来也静不下来的性格，一点小小的严厉是管用的。”Erik的嘴唇贴在Charles耳边低声说道，“比起这个，你不觉得今天我们的压力都很大，现在需要放松一下吗？”

“噢——别总用一样的借口，Erik”Charles轻笑着寻找着他的嘴唇，然后吻了上去。

当他们的呼吸逐渐急促起来时，Charles的脑子里爆出一阵Peter的喊叫声，这让Charles差点咬到Erik的舌头。

“爸爸（daddy）！爸爸（papa）！”Peter的身影几乎就在下一秒出现在房门口，Charles只来得及推开Erik，Peter就已经站在他们床边。

“Peter……”Charles平复着自己有些急促的喘息声，有些头疼地看着眼前神采奕奕的儿子，“你现在应该在睡觉了。”

“但是我想到了很酷的东西！”Peter说道，几乎蹦上了他们的床。“我想到可以给我自己取个棒极了的外号！”

“睡觉去，Peter！”Erik的声音有些暴躁地低沉响起。

“可是……”

“Pietro别让我再说第二遍。”Erik感觉自己头上的青筋在微微跳痛。

“听你爸爸的，”Charles柔声细语地把有些被吓住的Peter从床上领下来，“好好去睡觉。”

“好吧……”Peter耷拉下来脑袋，刚才雀跃的声音现在有些沉闷，“晚安，爸爸（daddy）”

Charles看着儿子走回自己的房间，感受到他爬上床躺好，然后才又躺回Erik身边。

“有时候严厉些也许是有点用，”Charles赞同道，“但他还是需要你更多的关注，这也许就是他想引起注意的一种方式。”

“大半夜地像阵风一样狂奔进房间来胡闹？”Erik摇摇头，几乎被逗乐一样笑了笑，“他的确和一般的孩子不一样。”

“当然，”Charles又靠过去，双腿在被子下找到Erik的腿，“我们的家庭也不一般。”

“只是又一件变种人家庭的家务事。”Erik亲吻着Charles的额发。

“没错，只是变种人的家务事。”Charles回应着Erik的吻。

-

第二天Peter的房间门上挂上了写着“快银”（Quiksilver）几个银色字母的小门牌。

 

完


End file.
